1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lacing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe lacing apparatus wherein the same is directed for the rapid lacing of shoes with a unitary motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe lacing apparatus and shoe lacing of various types are available in the prior art and examples of such structure are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,454; 4,991,273; 3,500,508; 5,027,482; and 4,870,761.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a housing structure positioned within a shoe between the shoe lacing apertures of the shoe, wherein a unitary pull rod of the organization effects immediate lacing of a shoe structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.